Storage
by xMako-Eyesx
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta fic
1. storage 1

"You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep, I'm so excited I'm in too deep" Bulma sang an old Brittany Spears song. .:: Skinny little twit, getting her song stuck in my head ::. Bulma didn't like Brittany Spears but she had gotten one of her songs stuck in her head. Bulma's arms were getting tired but she was nearly there. Bulma's dad had asked her to take a bunch of files to the back of the compound and into one of the storage  
rooms. Bulma pushed open the door with her hip and entered the room. It was dark and Bulma could barley see what was in front of her. The light from the doorway allowed her to find the file cabinet she needed. Bulma put all the files away and sighed, happy that the heavy files were out of her arms. Bulma was about to leave when she heard breathing. Bulma walked over to the light switch and turned it on. Bulma looked around the storage room and in an empty corner she found Vegeta. Bulma gasped.

"Vegeta what are you doing here" Bulma said in a quite voice, Vegeta looked over at her. Bulma was still kind of scared of him, she wasn't afraid to stand up to him but in a isolated room were no can hear her scream she was. Bulma looked at him, he was sitting staring at the ground. Bulma figured he was thinking, thinking about becoming Super Saiyin. Bulma turned to leave but Vegeta appeared in front of her making, Bulma yelp.

"You don't know how it is do you" Vegeta said walking in circles around her, Bulma followed him with her eyes and head but never turned her body. "Work so hard for everything and then have someone lesser then you reach it" Bulma knew what that he was talking about Goku.

"No I don't" Bulma said watching Vegeta sit down and leaned back against a cardboard box. Bulma sat down close beside him.

"Vegeta are you ok?" Bulma ask, she was creped out by his behavior.

"Of course I'm fine, I've lost everything but I'm fine. Fine fine fine" Vegeta said, he never look at her just stared straight ahead.

"Vegeta do you want to talk about it" Bulma asked

"Yes, yes I do" Vegeta said "I have worked hard, trained hard and I was always the best. I was the strongest on my planet and set new records for my age group. Then I come here and Kakkarot that 3rd class idiot  
surpasses me. I can't stand it so I came here, just to run away from it all. I never run from my problems but this, I can't take it any more. The worst part of it is that I told it all to you and now I feel better"

"Oh, I don't really know what I can say to help but once you reach Super Saiyin and become stronger then you can be happy that you did it. Maybe you shouldn't try to beat Goku you should try to beat yourself" Bulma said looking over at him, he glared at her "Maybe" Bulma whispered letting him know that it was just a suggestion, his gaze made her feel uncomfortable. Vegeta stared back at the wall, he didn't say anything.

"What do you know, your useless" Vegeta said harshly.

"I am not, without me Goku and the others wouldn't have found the dragon balls so easily" Bulma said glaring at him.

"Maybe" Vegeta said, his tone told her that he didn't want to talk any more. Bulma put her hand on his shoulder and got up to leave. Bulma left and ran back to her lab, Vegeta had freaked her out. Bulma wonder what that was all about, Bulma knew that she wouldn't get an answer. It had been a week since Vegeta had come to live with them. Bulma never really talked to him but she could boss him around easily. Bulma  
like to fight with him but sometimes it was annoying.

"Bulma honey, Yamcha's here to see you" Bulma's mother called from the kitchen. Bulma had a date with Yamcha tonight but something told her that it wasn't going to happen. Bulma was tried of being put second to  
his baseball practice. Bulma loved him but all they seemed to do was sleep together and get into fights. Bulma decided to break up with him if he canceled their date. Bulma could have better guys then him, ones that  
treated her right. Bulma ran into the kitchen and bounced to the door.

"Hey babe" Yamcha said and gave her a kiss, Bulma smiled at him.

"Hi Yamcha, what's up" Bulma said, out of the corner of her eye she saw that Vegeta had entered the room and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Bulma I can't make it to our date tonight" Yamcha said staring at the ground.

"Why not" Bulma asked

"I…um…have practice" Yamcha said his tone uninsureing.

"No he doesn't, he's lying, I can smell it" Vegeta said making Bulma and Yamcha turn to look at him.

"Is this true" Bulma asked looking back to him.

"No, Vegeta's the one who's lying, I really do have practice"

"Yamcha, I'm tired of being put second to practice, if that is why your canceling. If it's not then I'm definitely not going to be put second to what ever your doing" Bulma said giving a glace back at Vegeta "We're through"

"But Bulma..." Bulma raised her hand, silencing him.

"No buts, see ya around" Bulma said opening the door to let him out.

"Fine I'll leave, but don't think I haven't heard this before. You'll be back with me in no time" Yamcha called as he got into his car.

"In your wet dreams Yamcha, I'm serious this time" Bulma yelled as he drove away.

Bulma closed the door and lean up against it. She slid down and hugged her knees. Bulma let a couple tears roll down her cheeks, Bulma sighed. She knew that it was the right choice. Bulma didn't want to marry  
Yamcha and live in a lie that Yamcha loved her. Bulma looked up, Vegeta was standing over her with his hand stretched out. Bulma took his hand and he pulled her up. Bulma smiled at him.

"Thanks" Bulma whispered as she walked past him.

"Don't waist your tears on that loser" Vegeta said flatly "I mean it"

"Ok I'll try" Bulma said and went up to her room. Bulma change into her blue bikini that matched her eyes. Bulma went out onto her balcony, and jumped into her hot tub. Bulma folder her arms over the edge of the hot tub. Bulma rested her chin on her arms at stared up at the stars. Bulma knew exactly what she needed. Shopping! Bulma would go shopping tomorrow, get a new hair style, some new clothing, hmmm...what else did she need. Thinking of what she need to buy took her mind off of Yamcha. Bulma sighed and relaxed, she stared into the sky.

"I wonder where Namek and Vegeta-sei are" Bulma said to herself, Bulma knew that Vegeta's planet wasn't there any more but, she still wonder where it would be. The stars sparkled in her eyes and Bulma continued to look at them.

"What are you looking for" Vegeta appeared in front of her, he was floating in front of her balcony.

"Nothing, just looking at the stars" Bulma said, trying not to start a fight with him, she didn't feel like it tonight. Bulma lowered her gaze as Vegeta striped down to his boxers and slipped into the hot tub. Bulma looked over at him.

"You've never been in a hot tub before have you, Vegeta" Bulma said trying not to giggle. Vegeta was shifting uncomfortably against the jets.

"That's not true, I've been in one before" Vegeta lied, his tone steady but it didn't fool Bulma.

"You haven't I can't believe it, your a little alien freak" Bulma laughed.

"Shut up I have better things to do then go in a...hot...tub" Vegeta snapped.

"Ok, ok what ever you say Vegeta" Bulma said still giggling, she couldn't stop laughing. When Vegeta gave her a sinister glare she tried to stop but, couldn't.

"Would you stop laughing at me" Vegeta barked at her "It's not that funny"

"I'm *laugh* sorry *laugh*" Bulma barley breathed out, she finally stopped laughing but then she looked over at Vegeta and burst out laughing again.

"That's it" Vegeta said getting out of the water, with a flare of his ki he was dry and warm. Vegeta pulled Bulma up and out of the water by her shoulders. He held her up in the air and glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Vegeta please put me down" Bulma said shivering, the night air was really cold and it didn't help that she was wet and in a bikini.

"I don't think I will just yet" Vegeta said his lips twisting into a evil smirk. Bulma's stomach turned, she didn't like the look he had. Vegeta flew up into the air.

"Vegeta put me down" Bulma said firmly, she was really high up, Capsule Corp. looked like a tiny building from up there.

"Ok" Vegeta said and let go of her shoulders Bulma screamed and grabbed onto his waist.

"Vegeta" Bulma cried, she could feel him flying higher and she was losing her grip. Bulma tried hard but could hold on anymore, her arms came undone and she started to fall back. Bulma's hair swished by her as she  
fell, gaining speed with every inch. Bulma closed her eye tight and waited for the impact to come. But...it didn't, Bulma had stopped falling and she heard....laughing. Bulma opened her eyes, Vegeta was carrying her, flying her back to her balcony.

"Vegeta that was not funny" Bulma said glaring up at him.

"You've never flown before have you" Vegeta said

"Yes I have, with Gohan" Bulma snapped

"Not you haven't, your a little alien freak" Vegeta laughed, Bulma's mouth dropped open.

"Your such a jerk Vegeta, I don't get it, you go from insane to nice to mad in like 3 seconds" Bulma said

"Just a talent I guess" Vegeta gave her one of his famous smirks. Vegeta set Bulma down on her balcony.

"I give up Vegeta" Bulma said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Night Vegeta" Bulma said stepping into her room.

"Night woman" Vegeta said flying over to him own room.

"My names not woman it's Bulma" Bulma yelled running out onto her balcony.

"What ever, woman" Vegeta gave her a smirk before entering the French doors to his room, Bulma went into her room again. Bulma took a hot bath, she was still cold from Vegeta taking her outside when she was still wet. Bulma got dressed in a silk, short tank top and matching pink pj pants. Bulma studied some of her diagrams and them decided to call it a day. Bulma wrapped herself in her sheets. After hours of tossing and turning Bulma sat up in her bed.

"Oh my god, why can't I sleep" Bulma swung her legs over her bed, she decided to go get a glass of water to see it if would help her sleep. It was very late and Bulma was sure that no one would be up so she didn't  
bother to put on a robe. Bulma walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. She didn't need to turn on the light, so she walked through the dark kitchen. Bulma found a glass and got some water from the tap. She looked around the kitchen, Bulma gasped, Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table looking at her.

"Couldn't sleep huh" Vegeta asked her

"Ya" Bulma said "First time in months" Bulma remembered after she had returned from Namek that she couldn't sleep at all.

"Hmmm" Vegeta said "I am going to be tired tomorrow"

"You and me both" Bulma sighed "But it's not like my shopping trip will take a lot of energy"

"True, but my training dose" Vegeta said

"Maybe you should take a break" Bulma suggested "You can some with me, buy some clothes and when I go to get my hair done I'll drop you off here"

"I don't need clothing" Vegeta said giving her a mean look.

"Shopping has nothing to do with need, and after we can go to the lake that my family owns and relax" Bulma said her eyes sparkling at the idea "Come on it'll be fun"

"Fine I will go but only because it'll shut you up" Vegeta grinned

"Ok then, I'm going to go watch some TV till I get tired enough to go to sleep" Bulma said heading into the living room. Bulma dropped down on the couch. Vegeta followed her and pulled her up, he then lay down on  
the couch.

"Hey, Vegeta that's not fair" Bulma said "If you don't move then I'm ...I'm...I'm just going to have to lay on top of you"

"Fine what ever" Vegeta said at stared at the TV. Bulma did just that, she climbed on top of him and rested her head on his chest. Bulma's back was pressed up against the back to the couch. .:: This is kind of nice, I'm really comfortable ::. Bulma thought as she snuggled into Vegeta's chest enjoying his warmth. Out of the corner of her eye Bulma could see that Vegeta was turning a bright red color. Bulma smiled inwardly .:: Who would have thought that Vegeta would be so shy ::. Bulma thought.

* * *

Bulma woke up the next morning, still laying in Vegeta's arms. Her hand was draped across his chest and Vegeta had his warms around her waist. Bulma propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at Vegeta. .:: He look so peaceful, just like a child ::. Bulma thought, she got up and went to go take a shower. Once Bulma had showered she got dressed in a baby blue tank-top and designer jeans. Bulma went down to the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Bulma was really tired from her late night even though she did sleep well with Vegeta. Bulma was surprised to see that Vegeta was already dressed and showered.

"Ready to go" Vegeta asked

"Huh?" Bulma said, it took her a couple minutes to remember what he was talking about "Oh right ya two seconds" Bulma ran and grabbed her keys and purse.

"Lets Roll" Bulma said and headed out into the garage. Bulma knew that Vegeta was following close behind her. Bulma jumped into her car and Vegeta got in on the passengers side.

"Please slow down Vegeta your moving way to fast" Bulma said sarcastically at his slow pace. Vegeta smirked.

"What ever woman" He said. Bulma and Vegeta drove in silence. Bulma parked in front of the West City shopping mall. Bulma jumped out and Vegeta followed.

"Where are we going?" Vegeta asked her "Um...I don't know I want to buy a new bikini, pair of jeans, tub top, soap"

"You don't need all that" Vegeta snapped

"Shopping has nothing to do with need, Vegeta" Bulma reminded him holding her head high. "Is there anything you NEED" Bulma empathized the word.

"No" Vegeta said flatly.

"Well I plan you buy you something anyway, more fun for me!" Bulma said entering one of her favorite stores, Bulma spent an hours trying on clothes, bikini's, sniffing shop and dragging Vegeta around to trying to  
find something he would like. For some reason every time Bulma saw a younger cuter looking girl talking to Vegeta Bulma would get a flicker of jealousy but she would always ignore it. Bulma and Vegeta left the mall with tones of shopping bags, some of them were for Vegeta.

"There wasn't that fun" Bulma smiled

"Ya tones" Vegeta said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You should have gone out with one of those girls that flirted with you" Bulma said, even though she was happy that he didn't. "I don't plan to ever give into such weakness" Vegeta snapped

"Ok ok, you still up for some time at the lake" Bulma said suddenly full of energy.

"Fine what ever" Vegeta said flatly.

"Geeze there is just no pleasing a guy like you" Bulma said, they drove the rest of the way in silence. Bulma had changed into the new pink bikini that she had bought and had thrown a pair of swim trunks at Vegeta. Bulma was happy to see that Vegeta had already changed. Bulma and Vegeta flew out to Bulma's private lake. Bulma was looking forward to relaxing in the sun.

"Finally" Bulma said as she pulled up beside the lake. Bulma jumped out and walked toward the lake. Vegeta walked up beside her. Bulma dripped her feet in.

"Ah, cold" Bulma yelped and took two steps back "I'm going to go sun tan, have fun Vegeta" Bulma walked over and lay her towel down in the sand. Bulma sun tanned for a very long time. Bulma felt a shadow over her. Bulma shrieked as cold water poured over her, Bulma stood up quickly.

"Vegeta what the hell" Bulma yelled "That was cold" Bulma said softly, Bulma yelped as he picked her up, Bulma kicked her legs and screamed.

"Vegeta put me down" Bulma screamed, and pounded her tiny fists into his chest. After moving out into the water Vegeta dropped her. Bulma stood up and glared at him.

"Vegeta!" Bulma glared at him, she was now cold and soaking wet.

"You said to put you down" Vegeta smirked, Bulma rolled her eyes and swam out into the middle of the lake. Bulma looked around, Vegeta was no where in site. Bulma twirled around in circles.

"Vegeta?" She called, Bulma's toes tingled at the thought that he could be right below her. Bulma felt a strong arm snake around her waist, Bulma barely had enough time to get a breath before she was pulled under.

Bulma squirmed in Vegeta's grasp, she felt her hair swish by her as she was shot toward the surface. Bulma turned in Vegeta's arms and put her hands on his chest to keep her up.

"Vegeta you could have killed me" Bulma said giving him a serious look.

"No I couldn't have, I know exactly when your out of breath" Vegeta said, smirking at her.

"Damn you and your alien powers" Bulma giggled. Bulma burst out laughing as Vegeta ticked her sides with his figures.

"Ve...Ve...Vegeta...St...Stop" Bulma said in between giggles.

"Who would have thought, the loud month genius of Capsule Crop. is ticklish" Vegeta grinned, he stopped tickling her and Bulma caught her breath.

Bulma and Vegeta flew back to Capsule Crop. in an awkward silence. Bulma couldn't get her mind off of what had happened. Before Vegeta had tickled her he had wrapped his arms around her waist. Bulma had, had her hands on his chest. Bulma had loved the way she fit into his arms. Bulma parked her car in the garage and grabbed her stuff. Bulma said a simple "See ya" to Vegeta and headed into her room. Bulma unpacked her stuff and flopped down on her bed. Bulma sighed she had lots of fun today but it took a lot out of her. Bulma got up again and went to her mirror, she studied herself. She still had a wonderful figure but her hair was another matter. Bulma liked her hair but, decided to keep with tradition and change it yet again. Bulma had naturally straight hair so she decided that she would just keep it straight.

Bulma spent the next week working hard and saying very little to Vegeta. One night Bulma was working late and decided to get a cup of coffee. Bulma padded into the kitchen at grabbed a mug, she poured herself a cupand sat down at the kitchen table. Bulma heard the gravity room shut off and the back door open. Bulma watched the hallway until Vegeta entered the room.

"Late night?" Bulma asked

"Hm" Was Vegeta's only answer as he looked through the fridge for a snack. Bulma finished her coffee and put the mug in the sink then headed towards the hall.

"Woman where is all the food" Vegeta asked her, sounding mad.

"You ate it" Bulma said walking over to him.

"Go get more"

"Not now it's 1:30 am I'll get some tomorrow" Bulma said in and annoyed voice.

"Go now" Vegeta growled

"Nothing is open right now Vegeta" Bulma said raising her voice.

"You will go get something" Vegeta yelled and pushed Bulma into the wall. Bulma winched in pain but held back her tears.

"Vegeta I can't, nothing is open at this time of night" Bulma said firmly. Vegeta put his arm by her head and glared down at her.

"Then find something that I can eat and do it now" Vegeta growled in a low tone. Bulma shivered and nodded, she ducked under Vegeta's arm and went to the phone. Bulma order 5 large pizza's and turned to face Vegeta.

"There, your food will be there in 30 minutes or it's free" Bulma sighed

"When the delivery guy arrives give him this and tell him to keep the change" Bulma started to walk back to her lab but Vegeta appeared in front of her.

"I will not, your staying with me little one" Vegeta said and looked down at her. Bulma shivered he was too closer to her for comfort but yet she didn't feel scared.

"Fine" She said softly and sat down at the kitchen table. Bulma decided to call it a night, Vegeta was going to keep her here until he went to bed so there was no point in going back to her lab. Soon the pizza arrived Bulma paid the delivery boy but not before flirting with him a bit.

"That was disgusting" Vegeta said as she walked over to him with the pizzas. "Do you have to be-friend every person you see"

"Yes, you never know when some one like that will come in handy" Bulma laughed.

"A pizza boy could come in handy one day?"

"You never know" Bulma smiled. Vegeta finished all the pizzas with the exception of the one piece that Bulma ate.

"Vegeta how come you can be so sweet one minute and so mean the next" Bulma asked.

"Dunno, and I was never sweet" Vegeta hated that word it made him out to be weak and that was something he was not. Vegeta got up and Bulma watched him go upstairs. .:: He's so strange ::. Bulma thought as she sat in the silent kitchen. Bulma decided to go to bed too, she made her way up the stairs still thinking about all that had happen. Bulma knew that Vegeta could be nice if he tried but he rarely did. But everything about him made her weak, his stares, his touch even the way he spoke to her could send her running. Bulma sighed .:: great I'm in love with the one person who I can't have...wait I love... ::. Bulma thought in shock.

"Great just great" Bulma sighed as she flopped down on her bed. Bulma didn't even have time to think about it since she fell asleep in a snap.

* * *

"Damn sun" Bulma groaned as she turned around in her bed trying to avoid the light. Bulma's back hurt from when Vegeta had pushed her the other night. Bulma slowly got up and got dressed in a blue tub top and jean shorts. She admired her newly straitened hair and walked down stairs. Her mother was in the garden and her father was in the lab. Bulma grabbed a piece of toast and headed to her father's lab.

"Morning" Bulma said feeling a little more awake then before.

"Morning Bulma, are you ok?" Her father asked and gave her a concerned look.

"Yup why" Bulma asked hoping that her father wasn't taking about her back.

"You have a burse on your back"

"Oh ya, I um...hit it on something yesterday night, while I was working" Bulma smiled and her father seemed to buy it.

"For the first time in the history we have no work to do" Her father announced.

"What!?" Bulma exclaimed "You have got to be kidding"

"Nope all our orders are done and because of the big 3 week meeting involving everyone who has a business started today we wont be getting any for a while" Her father explained "So today is filing day"

"Aw man I hate that day" Bulma hated fileling it was so boring, but she could help but think back to her incident with Vegeta.

"Your mother and I have been think about going on vacation since there will be no work to do and we figure that you should be able to handle Vegeta for a while" Her father said.

"Wow that'll be so good for you guys but do I really have to get stuck with Vegeta for like 3 weeks" Bulma sighed, she was actually excited for their time alone but she would never tell her father that.

"I'm afraid so, lets get started" Her father clapped his hands together and grabbed some files. Bulma sighed and grabbed another box. 2 hours later they were done, all except for one box, Bulma grabbed it and headed to the storage room that she had had her encounter with Vegeta in. Bulma, again, didn't bother to turn on the light since the light in the hallway was enough for her to see. Bulma sorted the files and put them in place. With a big sigh she closed the cabinet that they were kept in and turned to leave.

"Going some where" Bulma jumped and turned to see Vegeta sitting in the same spot he had before.

"Vegeta don't scare me like that" Bulma snapped

"Why it's so much fun" Vegeta said, then with his Saiyin speed he moved to another corner of the room. "I could be here or anywhere" Bulma jumped, he moved to fast for her to even notice it, she turned again but he was gone.

"Over here" Bulma turned again, but again he was gone. Bulma yelped as she heard the door slam shut, but when she look he was no where to be found. Why did he had to do this to her, he was really scary when he did this and Bulma didn't feel safe around him. After her eyes adjusted she saw him but he moved again.

"Vegeta quit it" Bulma snapped, she yelped when he appeared in front of her.

"Why, I'm having way to much fun" Vegeta smirked down at her. Bulma could feel his hands on her hips but she was concerting on what he was going to do next. Bulma thanked Kami that she could she him clearly, she was happy that the room wasn't pitch black. Bulma look up at him.

"Vegeta..." she didn't know what to say, she wanted to leave and feel safe in her kitchen again but, part of her wanted to stay. Vegeta snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Bulma tried to resist but couldn't.

"Your scared aren't you, little one" Vegeta purred in her ear, he always called her that when he acted like this. He played with a strand of her hair but still kept his one arm around her waist.

"N...No" Bulma managed to say, trying to sound tough but it was useless. Bulma knew that Vegeta could sense that she was scared and also his touches felt so good. Bulma shivered as he ran his arm that was around her waist slowly across her back. He took both hands and ran them up her shirt.

"Vegeta don't" Bulma said tiring to pull away, part of her wanted to stay but she didn't want him to do what she though he would do to her. Vegeta cupped her face in one of his hands, he leaned in and kissed her. Bulma responded, making the kiss more passionate. Vegeta released her and crossed his arms over his chest. Bulma blinked and looked up at him. She slowly walked out of the storage room and shut the door, this was going to be a long 3 weeks

* * *

How did you like it? It's kinda weird I know but I kinda like it. All these

things that happen are things I think about at night. Weird right?

oh well, there is one or more chapters on the way!


	2. storage 2

Bulma's cheeks burned as she entered the kitchen. Her mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Are you alright honey?" Bulma's mother asked noticing her flushed cheeks.

"Ya fine, it's just hot in that storage room" Bulma replied and sat down with a cup of coffee.

"We are leaving tomorrow on our trip to Mexico!" Mrs. Brief's squealed "I can't wait"

"I wish I could go with you, Mexico would be so nice but I guess some one need to watch Vegeta" Bulma smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"Speaking of Vegeta, you two seemed to be getting along fine lately I think you two should get married" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed

"Wa...What!" Bulma said almost choking on her coffee "Mom, Vegeta and I may be getting along a bit better now but, I don't think I'm going to marry him, are you nuts"

"Probably" Everyone turned to see Vegeta smirking at them. Bulma went bright red and looked down at her coffee.

"Vegeta dear, we were just taking about you, have a seat. There's food on the counter if you want it" Mrs. Briefs said, Bulma rolled her eyes, how could her mother be so clueless. Bulma watched Vegeta grab his food and the minute he turned around and headed to the table Bulma looked back at her coffee. Her parents eventually left to go get ready for their trip.

"How long will they be gone for" Vegeta asked after a while.

"I don't know, probably 3 or 4 weeks" Bulma said, then she realized something "How much of that did you hear, all of it?"

"Yes, your mother talks pretty loud" Vegeta smirked at Bulma's expression. "Lucky she...or you didn't say anything more huh?"

"Vegeta when my parents are gone we need to set down some ground rules" Bulma said ignoring his last comment even though it would probably torment her for a while.

"Like what?" Vegeta asked

"Like no scaring me anymore, sneaking up on me, and you can't get mad if there is no food at 1:30 am ok?" Bulma said the last part in a firm tone.

"I can do without the food thing but scaring you..." Vegeta started

"Will have to stop" Bulma interrupted him.

"Make me" Vegeta said in a childish voice, he then got up a left.

"I mean it Vegeta" Bulma yelled after him, she knew that he had heard her but, he would never listen.

* * *

"Bye mom and dad see you when you get back" Bulma said and hugged her parents. She would miss them but she knew that they deserved this vacation. Bulma watched them drive away and sighed, she went inside and sat down. There was a knock at the door, Bulma thought that it could be her parents who might have forgotten something.

"Um...hi Yamcha" Bulma said when she open the door, she had an uneasy feel being near her ex. Yamcha didn't seem himself but she suddenly felt relieved when she saw Vegeta enter the room and start watching TV.

"What are you doing here" Bulma asked moving away from him a bit.

"I needed to see you, I feel so bad about our break up" Yamcha said, his speech was slurred. "Even though it was all your fault for breaking up with a stud like me but, I'm willing to watch you beg for my forgiveness  
since I'm such a nice guy" Bulma heard Vegeta cough/laugh when Yamcha mentioned he was stud.

"Yamcha it wasn't my fault, and besides who says I want to take you back I don't love you anymore. And you drunk for Kami's sake" Bulma said she was mad at him for making this seem like her fault.

"I'm not d...drunk" Yamcha said stepping forward and putting his arm around her waist.

"Yes you are, now leave Yamcha I told you we're through" Bulma said trying of wriggle free from his grasp. Yamcha tighten his hold on her.

"I will not leave, I love you and I want you" Yamcha said as he leaned into to kiss her.

"Ya...Yamcha let me go" Bulma said struggling, suddenly Yamcha was up against the wall being chocked by Vegeta.

"She said leave" Vegeta growled and threw Yamcha out the door, Vegeta closed the door and took Bulma's hand. He dragged her towards the couch and pulled her down beside him.

"TV?" Vegeta asked as if nothing had happened.

"Sure what's on" Bulma sighed "I can't believe he did that, if you hadn't been there he could have..."

"Ya" Vegeta said flatly, he knew what she meant.

"Hey Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"hm" Vegeta replied never looking up from the TV.

"Thank you" Bulma said rolling her head over to look at him.

"What ever" Vegeta said moving his head quickly to look at her then her turned back to the TV. Bulma sighed, then she realized how close she was sitting to him. Bulma had been to shaken up to notice that Vegeta had pulled her down almost on top of his lap. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder, she smiled when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta blush. Bulma sighed and closed her eyes, she couldn't shake the images that haunted her. She was scared that Yamcha would come back and this time he would wait till Vegeta was out of the way. Bulma felt safe being near Vegeta but she was still shock up and would be for a while. Bulma open her eyes and looked up at Vegeta. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady. .:: He looks so peaceful ::. Bulma thought. Bulma moved her hand up to touch his face, just before she got to it Vegeta grabbed her wrist and sharply open his eyes.

"What are you doing" Vegeta said, he didn't sound mad so Bulma decided to explain.

"You just looked so peaceful and I wanted a peaceful moment too" Bulma said. Her explanation sounded corny.

"Hmmm, your still scared aren't you? From what that idiot did" Vegeta said slowly releasing her wrist.

"Yes, you know how you said that you were upset that Goku reached Super Saiyin before you" Bulma said

"Yes" Vegeta said, his tone bitter.

"Well I think it's something you shouldn't be upset over, at least your part of the action" Bulma said earning her an angry glace from Vegeta.

He was about to open his mouth to say something but Bulma put her hand up to silence him. "Let me finish"

"Fine" Vegeta snapped

"What I mean by 'part of the action' is: that Goku, you and the others save the world and kill the bad guys all I do is fix and make machines" Bulma continued "I went to Namek and all I could do is watch while  
the others flew around, and sit there hoping that you or Frieza wouldn't find me"

"So you felt weak?" Vegeta asked.

"Then and just now" Bulma sighed "So at least your part of the action"

"Maybe" Vegeta said "come here" he stood up and started walking up the stairs. Bulma followed him out of curiously. Bulma followed Vegeta up to her room. Vegeta stopped in the middle, and Bulma stopped at the door.

"Come here" Vegeta said again and waved her over with his arm.

"What are you going to do" Bulma asked a little unsure of his intentions.

"Give you your peaceful moment" Vegeta smirked, Bulma hesitated for a few seconds but then stepped towards him. Vegeta put his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards her balcony doors. Vegeta used two fingers and gently closed her eyes. Bulma could feel him run his fingers around her collar bone and round to her shoulders. Vegeta moved her hair behind her shoulders. Bulma shivered as she felt him run his fingers along her cheek and long her jaw line. Bulma left out a deep sigh, she was now totally relaxed. Vegeta went around to her back and whispered in her ear.

"And there you go" Bulma open her eyes and turned to face him.

"Thank you" Bulma whispered she hugged Vegeta lightly.

"What ever" Vegeta said flatly.

"Vegeta your impossible! You do something very nice and then take no credit for it, plus you act like it was nothing" Bulma snapped suddenly not so relaxed anymore.

"Oh well" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

"grrrrrr" Bulma growled and throw a punch his way, Vegeta caught her right hand with his right hand. Her left hand followed shortly after.

"Look at the position you put yourself in" Vegeta chuckled he pulled her right arm across so Bulma's back was up against his chest. Vegeta crossed their arms around Bulma's waist. Vegeta moved her hair to the other side of her shoulder so he could have better access to her neck.

"Vegeta let me go" Bulma squirmed a little but she knew that it was useless. Vegeta kissed his way down from her ear to the tip of her shoulder. Bulma leaned her head back onto his should and enjoyed what he was doing to her. Vegeta continued to kiss and lick her neck.

"I take it you like that" Vegeta purred in her ear after she let go a soft moan. Vegeta slowly released her from his hold and she was almost reluctant when he stopped.

"Duh" Bulma said and turned to face him. Bulma didn't know what to do. Vegeta turned to leave and all of a sudden Bulma felt all alone. Even though Vegeta wasn't even out the door she felt like Yamcha would come back.

"Vegeta" Bulma said in a quite voice.

"What is it woman" He said in a monotone voice.

"Can...can you stay with me tonight" Bulma asked and looked at the floor "I still feel like Yamcha will come back and hurt me"

"Alright I'll be back in 10 minutes I just have to shower and get ready for bed" Vegeta smirked at her "And don't worry if anything happens just call and I'll be there"

"Thanks" Bulma said smiling at him, Bulma went to her dresser and picked out a silk tank top and pj pants. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. Bulma was still cautious when she re-enter her bedroom wearing her pj's and running her fingers through her newly washed and blow dried hair. Bulma saw the Vegeta was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. Bulma brushed her hair and sat down on the bed beside him. .:: Man this is awkward, I don't even know what I should do ::. Bulma thought .:: I wish he would do something ::. Vegeta crawled under the covers, Bulma had her back turned to him. She was still sitting on the side of the bed, something bothered her. *click* Bulma's head shot up.

"What is it woman" Vegeta asked, he had his eyes closed but he felt her sudden reaction.

"I heard something" Bulma said quietly, she was about to get up and check it out in the pitch black hallway but, Vegeta pulled her down and under the covers.

"I can't sense anyone here but us" Vegeta said, almost in a seductive tone. Bulma shifted to get comfortable. She wasn't close to Vegeta but is was still weird for her to be in the same bed as him.

"Are you sure" Bulma asked "You aren't going to hurt me are you"

"Yes and No" Vegeta chuckled "Yes I'm sure and No, I'm not going to hurt you, now would you relax"

"I'll try" Bulma sighed. Bulma got comfortable, she felt safe with Vegeta near her but she couldn't help but look at the door as if someone was going to come in. Bulma eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"No one to help you now Bulma dear" Yamcha said as he leaned in to kiss her. Bulma put her hands up to stop him but he kept coming closer. "Vegeta...Vegeta help me" Bulma yelled as she struggled more, Yamcha  
started kissing her neck and undoing her shirt.

"No one here to help you Bulma, your all alone" Yamcha laughed.

* * *

Bulma sat up quickly, she was panting and had a huge feeling of fear and violation. Bulma looked around her, everything was still, Vegeta was sitting up and looking at her. Bulma ran her figures through her sweaty hair. Bulma let out a huge breath that she didn't even realize she was holding in. Bulma leaned up against the head board.

"You alright" Vegeta asked and looked over at her. Bulma smiled at him she was happy that he was acting normal and not making fun of her being weak or all that other stuff he always does.

"Ya fine, just had a bad dream" Bulma said "Yamcha came and he tried to....and you didn't come when I called and then he...." Bulma couldn't finish. Vegeta lay back down and pulled Bulma down with him. He pulled her closer, and Bulma snuggled into his arms.

"It was just a dream" Vegeta said stroking her hair, Bulma sighed

"I know it just seemed so real" Bulma said "Vegeta promise me you'll never leave"

"What ever woman" Vegeta said but Bulma knew that he would stay. Bulma and Vegeta fell asleep. This time Bulma didn't have any scary dreams.

* * *

Bulma woke by herself in the morning. She was disappointed that Vegeta didn't stay but she knew that he had to train. Bulma got dressed and went down stairs, she couldn't help but give a quick glace around the  
kitchen before she entered it. Bulma made breakfast for herself and Vegeta. Bulma sat down and started to eat her breakfast. "Morning" Bulma said when Vegeta entered the room.

"Hm" Vegeta said and sat down at the table, Bulma rolled her eyes she could never get a normal response out of him. Bulma finished her break-fast and put her plate in the sink. Vegeta leaned back in his chair after he was finished and watched as Bulma took out his plates.

"Is it a good morning?" Vegeta asked as she walked back to his side.

"Ya I guess so, I'm still a little paranoid. I know I'm making a big deal out of nothing but something could have happened and I'll stop rambling now" Bulma sighed 'causing Vegeta to smirk.

"Ok then" Vegeta said, he then wrapped his arms around her skinny waist and pulled her on to his lap. Bulma sighed and leaned back into his chest. Vegeta pulled her closer to him.

"Vegeta are we like and item now" Bulma asked, she had kissed him once and they did sleep in the same bed and Vegeta was being really sweet to her. Bulma turned so she was sitting side ways on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Um...sure" Vegeta replied in a monotone voice.

"Great" Bulma said and hugged him. Vegeta smirked at her and she smiled back. Vegeta lifted her chin and kissed her lightly, then more passionately. Bulma slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored it. She  
loved the way he tasted and she couldn't get enough. They soon broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Bulma leaned her head on his chest and sighed. She was so comfortable and wished she could stay there forever. Vegeta eventually lifted her off.

"I'm going to go train now ok?" Vegeta said.

"Alright see you at dinner time" Bulma smiled and watched him leave. She had a boyfriends now, 5 minutes ago she hadn't but now she does! Bulma was so happy she couldn't even concentrate on her work that day. Bulma left to make dinner, she had gotten little done but, it didn't matter. The work she was doing was extra things that people might need when the big meeting ended. Bulma made dinner for Vegeta and herself and put it on the table. Bulma sat down and started eating her dinner. Vegeta came in soon after wearing his usual spandex shorts and a towel around his shoulders. Vegeta sat down and starting eating. Bulma laughed and Vegeta look up at her.

"What?" Vegeta asked "Do I have to repeat or little hot tube incident again?"

"No" Bulma shook her head "It's just that it's kinda funny that even though you and Goku are so different your eating habits are the same"

"Hmm...I guess that is kinda funny from your point of view" Vegeta said.

"I guess it is" Bulma said and leaned back in her chair. Bulma cleared the table after they had finished and went up to her room. Bulma took a long shower and got dress in silk pajama's that were sort of skimpy. Bulma enter her room and went to her dresser to brush her hair. Bulma wondered if Vegeta would be sleeping in her bed tonight. It was only 7 pm and Bulma knew that some nights Vegeta didn't go to bed until 1 or 2 am. Bulma had a long time to wait till she would find out. Bulma read a book until 1 am when Bulma heard Vegeta coming up the stairs. She was disappointed that he didn't come into her room but thought that he might later when she heard the shower come on. Bulma continued to read even though her mind wasn't fully in it. Bulma looked up when the light she was getting from the hallway was blocked.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Vegeta asked and smirked at her.

"I don't know if I'm going to let you" Bulma said and looked away.

"Too bad I'm going to anyways" Vegeta smirked and climbed over her onto the bed.

"Ok but I've decide to let you so don't think you won anything" Bulma laughed.

"What ever woman" Vegeta chuckled at her expression, she still hated it when he called her that. Vegeta pulled her to him and give her a passionate kiss. Bulma moaned and ran her hands up and down his chest. Vegeta ran his hands up the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra. Bulma sighed in pleasure as Vegeta ran his hands over her belly up to her breasts. Bulma ran her hands down his back and soon found the small spot were his tail use to be. Vegeta moaned deep in his throat as she worked her fingers over it. Bulma smirked at Vegeta and kissed him.

* * *

"Morning sun shine" Vegeta chuckled as Bulma slowly woke up the next morning.

"Morning" Bulma said and rolled off his chest. Bulma smiled at him as she realized why she had been sleeping there.

"Did you have fun last night" Vegeta smirked at her.

"Yes" Bulma said and poked him in the chest "But I'm but going to boost your ego" Bulma laughed as he raised and eyebrow. Bulma swung her feet over the bed and stood up. Bulma all of a sudden felt really sick, she ran to the bath room and threw up.

"Are you ok" Vegeta asked sounding really concerned.

"Ya but there's a chance that I'm pregnant" Bulma said "Morning sickness isn't something that's happened to me before"

"W...What" Vegeta gasped.

"I'm not sure yet but you'll take a test" Bulma sighed and looked down at the grounded. Bulma wasn't sure that Vegeta was too happy about this.

"If I am how would you take it" Bulma asked and looked up at him.

"I don't know woman, I don't know if I want a brat but, if he's is to be born then so be it" Vegeta said

"Alright but, how do you know it's a boy" Bulma asked curiously

"78% of saiyin's born are males" Vegeta said

"Oh" Bulma said "Okay then"

"When are you going to take the test" Vegeta asked

"Um...right now" Bulma said and rushed to her mom's room.


	3. storage 3

"It's positive" Bulma said and once again looked at the ground.

"Are you ok with this"

"Fine" Vegeta said and got up. He walked over to her and cupped her chin in his hand. "And I don't want you to think other wise ok?"

"Okay" Bulma sighed and gave him a kiss. 3 weeks later Bulma's parents returned from their vacation. Bulma had told them about the baby and they had been happy for her. Bulma had been very depressed the last 2 weeks because Vegeta had gone off into space. Bulma blamed herself for him leaving. She thought that the baby was the reason he left. Bulma sighed and sat down on her bed, she put her hand over to stomach and looked down at it.

"It's just you and me kid" Bulma smiled, she was happy about the bady but she wanted Vegeta back too. Bulma had asked her dad how long it would take until Vegeta ran out of fuel. Her father had informed her that it would take him about a month so all Bulma could do was wait. One night Bulma was working late, she was pulled from her working trance when she heard a loud crash in the back yard. Bulma ran out side to  
see the Capsule Corp. space ship crashed into the ground. Bulma waited intil Vegeta got out of the front door.

"You back" Bulma said and gave him a look.

"Did you miss me" Vegeta smirked at her

"Duh, you dork I blamed myself for you leaving all this time and I really need to know if I was right" Bulma said close to tears.

"I didn't leave because of you, or else I wouldn't have come back" Vegeta walked over to her "I left to find Kakkakrot"

"Oh, why didn't you tell me" Bulma snapped

"I thought I would tell you when I got back" Vegeta laughed

"You little brat do you have any clue how much I missed you" Bulma exclaimed.

"I have every clue woman, you aren't the only one who missed the one they lover" Vegeta said, then suddenly looked away.

"W...wait did you just say you loved me" Bulma gasped.

"Yes" Vegeta said softly so Bulma wouldn't hear but, she did.

"Oh I love you too Vegeta don't ever leave me again got it" Bulma cried tears running down her face.

"Alright I wont" Vegeta chuckled and wiped away her tears with his finger. "But I would have stayed always so you didn't win anything" Bulma kissed Vegeta passionately and he returned her kisses.

"I'm so glad your back Vegeta" Bulma whispered

"Glad to be back" Vegeta smirked.

~End~


End file.
